Dangerous Passion
by BrokenStrings14
Summary: He's the one that everyone fears, She's the one that gave up on who she really was. When curiosity brings them together, sparks will fly and she will become someone who no one thought she could be. "Dark love is not that bad" , "No it's not, you just have to be able to live in The Dark World" (All Human) (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm starting this story and I will try to update once a week or every two weeks depends. Because the updates won't be that fast I will try to make all the chapters quiet long. I apologize for any spelling mistakes that I made. If you have any questions just ask and I will try to answer them as best as I can. If you feel like I'm copying someone else's story just message me and I will try to clear it up and come to a conclusion. This story idea actually came from watching too much of The Fast and The Furious. Please Review telling me what you think of this story. **

**(I had a request to continue 'It's Wedding Time' I will try to get to that, but it won't be faster then February, sorry for taking so long)**

* * *

><p>Let's get one thing straight, this is not a Black and White love story, like the ones you get in cliche books, with the good guy and the bad guy, where everything is so clear. It also isn't a story were the bad guy turns out to be good deep down and the girl brings it out in him. This is a dark story about real life and what happened to me, how I discovered who I really am and what real dark love feels like, not the safe kind of love but the passionate, dangerous kind that only the two people in love understand. This is a story not in black, not in white but in gray.<p>

My name is Elena Gilbert and this is the story of my life.

Chapter 1 - Old Best Friend

_"I've learned that you can push people away any time you want, just to see who's important to you. But eventually, people are going to stop coming back. Let the dust settle on its own to see who's really there for you."_

_-Andrew Scholes_

This is the day, that started a chain of events that led me to my sole mate, I didn't know it at the time, didn't even consider that this was the day but when I look back I find my self starting at this day. I was in my senior year of Mystic Falls High School, if you don't know where that is its the suburbs of Chicago, I turned 18 years old a month before and in exactly 3 weeks it was spring break that I honestly was dreading. Even that sunny morning I felt that a big part of me was missing and I knew that something will happen but god was I totally off with my ideas.

I looked in the mirror waiting for one of my closest friends to pick me up because my dad didn't want to buy me a car but wanted me to work for it. I was wearing my signature outfit: jeans, converses and a long sleeved top. My hair was up in a high pony tail, my nails cut short and only light mascara on my lashes that you could hardly see. This was a safe look, a good girl look and that's how everyone sow me from when I got to high school, everyone forgot who I use to be before and now I'm just the good girl.

"Elena Bonnie is here!" My brother Jeremy shouted from downstairs breaking me out of my though's, I quickly picked up my bag pack, hurried downstairs and out of the house making sure I shut the door behind me. As I waked towards Bonnie's dark blue car, I could see that the front passenger seat was the only one left free, and I felt a sign of relief that I didn't have to sit beside Lexi.

"Hey" I said as I sat down closing the door and Bonnie immediately started the engine and headed towards the school.

"Hi" Bonnie said after a moment of silence with a small smile on her face. Bonnie was beautiful with her black hair, dark skin, brown eyes and perfect figure, She could probably have any guy at her feet if she wasn't such an idealist.

"You took your time" Lexi said from the back seat as she flipped her long blond hair. Lexi had that beauty of a Barbie doll in her, perfect tanned skin, long blond hair, blue eyes and a perfect figure, a lot of guys wanted her but the thing was that she had a fake personality. She is the person you want her to be, around different people she acts differently, trying to please everyone. However if she didn't like you she was a bitch from hell.

"Sup" said Matt from the middle seat at the back with a warm smile on his face. Matt was a typical American guy, blond hair, blue eyes and he was a football player. He was the guy that every dad wanted his little girl to date and marry, good, polite and had a bright future all mapped out.

Beside Matt was sitting my younger brother who seemed to be getting lifts from Bonnie less and less as he grew up. He had a small smile on his face as he texted someone, his dark blond hair covering a bit of his face. I looked back at Matt just releasing why we were all squeezed in the car.

"Isn't Stefan giving you a lift to school today?" I asked looking a bit confused and running back over the conversation, that I had yesterday evening with my boyfriend, in my head. However I was pretty sure that he said that was the reason why he couldn't pick me up.

"He had something to do, this morning. Something about his dad's lawyers" Matt said and that confused me even more, the last time Stefan talked to his fathers lawyers it was about the Salvatore boarding house.

"Did he tell you what it was about?" I asked getting more and more curious, hopefully it wasn't about the boarding house again because he doesn't like not getting his way and it's not smart to mess with the Salvatore family.

"He told me" Lexi said looking up from examining her nails.

"What did he say?" I asked wanting to know more then a second before.

"Ask him your self" Lexi said and turned back to her nails and I turned back in my seat with anger streaming through me. That was a typical Lexi move and like always I walked straight into the trap. I opened my mouth to say something but being the good girl meant that I should be polite, so I closed it again.

"So what are everyone's plans for the Spring Break?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"Going to my dad's beach house for the first week and then I'm going to be here for the second one" Lexi said with a hundred dollar smile on her face.

"Away for the two weeks for a football camp" Matt said and smiled, visibly exited for the trip.

"I'm going to an art camp for the whole of spring break" Jeremy said just looking up from his phone but he didn't seem to interested in the conversation but the smile on my face showed how exited I was for him. That would be the first trip that Jeremy would take alone for such a long time and I think that it will do him good.

"I'm spending the first week with my Grams and then I'm back here for the second one" Bonnie said with a smile as she mentioned her grandma. There was a silence for a minute after that before Bonnie glanced at me.

"Elena?" Bonnie asked eventually and a sad smile came onto my face.

"I'm gonna be here alone for the first week until the two of you come back to keep me company" I told them and Bonnie had a confused look on her face.

"What about Stefan?" Bonnie asked and I took a deep breath before answering her.

"He's going to Florida for something" I told them as Bonnie parked her car and all of us started to clime out of it and with out another word, everyone headed to the school.

"I'm going to go find Stefan" I told them and then headed towards the library corridor where Stefan's locker was located. As I turned the corner I sow Stefan with his back to me but before I had the time to reach him he turned around with a smile on his face.

"Babe" He said and kissed my cheek.

"Hey, so what where you up to this morning?" I asked getting straight to the point, because the curiosity was eating me alive.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked but by the way his posture changed I could see that he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I mean, the fact that you went to see your dad's lawyers today" I told him and he went quiet for a moment.

Stefan Smith was from the richest family in Mystic Falls, well at least that's what everyone though, the only questionable family was the Salvatore because no one actually knew how much money they had. However how much they had was enough to refuse Stefan's parents offer three years ago when they moved here and wanted to buy the house. Stefan Smith was spoiled, he always got what he wanted and when he didn't get the boarding house he wanted revenge. We are now dating for two years and I knew everything about him, well at least I though I did,he had green eyes, dark blond hair that he styled every morning, he was tall and very muscular.

"Just something about the Salvatore Boarding house" Stefan said dissming the matter but I knew that soon he would tell me, the only thing that he needed to trigger him was seeing someone that is close with the Salvatore's and then he would tell me everything.

"So what are you up to today after school?" Stefan asked and hope grew in me that he remembered our 2 year anniversary.

"Nothing why?" I asked trying to get him to flirt a little.

"Meet me at the Gill after school, we need to talk" Was the only thing that he said before closing his locker and walking away with out even saying goodbye. That was the best that I was probably getting from him today, Stefan was never too passionate but he was safe and the second perfect guy in Mystic Falls and the only way that Matt is beating Stefan in that category is the fact that Matt is taking care of his sick mother.

I walked through the loud corridors towards my locker which was in the opposite side of the school, sadly. I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling that I had in the morning, the one that told me that something will happen today that will change everything. The thing was that I didn't know if I was happy about the change that was coming or was I sad. As I turned the corner and onto the corridor were my locker was located, silence washed over me, as I looked around I sow that the whole corridor was empty except two people that were standing with the locker beside my one opened. When I got closer I released that one of the people was Caroline Forbes while the other was Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline Forbes was my ex best friend from when we were little all the way up to high school. She had mid length blond curly hair, blue eyes and a figure to die for, she looked like a Barbie doll from far away with her pink top, white skinny jeans, brown wedgies and a brown belt. However when you got closer to her you could sense this dangerous vibe around her, the kind that you would get from your typical bad boy or even a criminal. The word that described Caroline was crazy because she did what she wanted and she wasn't scared to take risks. Me and her were the same until I changed and decided to please my parents and become the perfect daughter, while Caroline stayed her self.

Klaus Mikaelson was the towns bad boy in light terms, he had sandy messy hair, blue eyes and a nice body with muscles in all the right places but not too muscles like Stefan. His family moved here from England when I was 10 years old, and the accent that he had did help him get a lot of girls. He had this vibe about him that intimidated everyone and as I walked towards my locker I could feel it with out him even looking at me. Apparently there was someone more intimidating then him but I never sow him personally. When I reached my locker the two of them stopped talking, ignoring them I opened my locker and started to unpack my books from my bag. There was a chuckle from Klaus before he started speaking.

"Hello Darling" He said and I heard a smack before he started chuckling again.

"Well I never though there was somebody that didn't turn around scared when seeing me." Klaus said and at that I turned around to face the two of them, Caroline was glaring at Klaus while he had a smirk on his face.

"If you want me to go and walk out scared from this corridor, wait till I get my books because other wise I will be late for my class and that will earn me detention and I'm not planning to stay after school. So if you want me to put on a show then wait a couple of minutes after that I can give you a drama performance you never seen before" I said and then turned back to unpacking my bag and looking at my timetable. My heart was hammering in my chest from what I just did and I wanted to turn and say I'm sorry but before I could I heard laughing and as I turned to look at the two I sow Caroline bend over laughing while Klaus looked stunned.

" .God, that was amazing" Caroline said laughing an eventually Klaus turned to look at her with a smirk on his face.

"Alright it wasn't that funny" Klaus said and Caroline just looked back at him and burst out laughing.

"God why did I not record this, this would have been the new favorite movie in the house" Caroline said but as she opened her mouth to add something a phone started to ring and Klaus looked down at his phone.

"Love I got to go, still have to drive Salvatore to the airport, I'll pick you up after school, love you and it was lovely to meet you..." Klaus said trailing off but before I had the time to answer Caroline did it for me.

"Elena" Caroline said and Klaus shoot me a quick smile before kissing Caroline on the lips and then quickly walking down the hall talking on his phone.

"You didn't lose the fire in you" Caroline said making me turn to face her, she was now taking her bag out of her locker.

"Excuse me?" I asked trying to be polite, but I knew what she was talking about I just needed more time to think.

"A lot of the times when I sow you around school I though that you lost the fire in you, but there's still sparks of it left." Caroline said as she closed her locker.

"Ho-"

"Klaus like's you and for him to like anyone its not easy, out of our family he hardly likes anyone and to make him like a normal person is like trying to teach a parrot to sing, not impossible but fucking hard" Caroline explained with a smile on her face. A silence fell up on us and for the first time since high school I didn't want to walk away from a conversation.

"How have you been?" I asked eventually scared that she would leave.

"Alright, just waiting for school to end so I can move out of my house, you?"

"Ok, just trying to pick a collage that doesn't make me puke" I told her and at that she laugh and I smiled, I missed our easy conversations.

"I decided against going and mum agreed as long as I passed High School with a B average, she wasn't too happy but what can she really do." Caroline said.

"I miss you Elena and sometimes I wonder were it all fell apart and if I could have stopped it" Caroline said after a minute a silence.

"Caroline I-" I started saying but Caroline cut me off.

"Don't worry Elena" Caroline said and turned and headed to her class.

"I miss you too" I said loudly, I had no idea if she heard me or not because she didn't turn around, she just kept walking.

I was sat at the Grill after school in one of the booths beside the wall, staring at the clock on the wall. 45 Minutes pasted when I started to look at the door when ever the small bell above it rang, indicating that someone came in but every time I looked up I was disappointed because it was never Stefan. I was half way through my second smoothie wishing it was alcohol when the clock showed that it was exactly an hour from when I came into the Grill and exactly an hour and a half from when the school finished and I knew that Stefan didn't have football practice because it was a Monday and I sow Matt not long ago coming in to work. That's when I wanted to give up and I was about to stand up when someone sat across from me and when I looked up I was met with the green eyes I was waiting to show up for an hour. He was still wearing the same clothes but they had wrinkles and looked like someone pulled at them a lot and the fact that a button on his shirt was missing was a dead give away. However even though I sow all of the evidence I didn't ask and ignored everything because it was impossible but when I sow the messy hair he had as I Looked up I knew that he did the one thing I never though he would do to me. Stefan cheated on me. And all his suspicious behavior from the last two months, was explained. That's the moment everything fell apart in my fragile little world that I created through out high school. Still I ignored it, my breaking heart, my screaming mind, everything, I just ignored everything and smiled at him.

"So you are probably wondering why I asked you here" Stefan said as his smile dropped and he went into serious mode.

"Yeah I'm a bit curious" I told him trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach and focusing on what Stefan was about to say.

"Well I wan-" Stefan started to say but got cut off by the loud laughter of a couple coming through the door of the Grill. Me and Stefan turned to see who it was and I was greeted with Caroline and Klaus walking through the Grill, towards the bar holding hands and laughing at something that probably happened before they came in.

"I can't believe that you told everyone what happened" Klaus said with disbelief in his voice and the whole of the Grill seemed to go quieter with just one or two people talking here and there. By the expressions on Klaus and Caroline faces they released the changed is well but seemed to ignore it but never reveled any kind of specific information like they had this kind of thing practiced.

"Well how could I have not told everyone it was just impossible, plus be happy that I didn't think to record it until after words, that would have been the new favorite movie in the house" Caroline said and at that she glanced at me and I got the message about what they were talking about and I looked away. When the Grill seemed to pick up the noise again Stefan turned to look at me.

"Can't believe that they are allowed to be in public places when they are criminals" Stefan said and I knew that for now the original reason why we are here was forgotten as he bitched like a girl.

"They can't prove that they do anything wrong, so technically they aren't criminals" I said and he looked at me like I just said that animals talk.

"Everyone knows that they are criminals and the owner of the Grill should band them" Stefan said and I leaned back against my seat at that, that was it the opportunity I was waiting for.

"The police was over at the Boarding house and Salvatore lawyer did a fucking good job because they are legitimately clean" I said making sure that I mention the boarding house, to get him on the topic.

"Yeah well the only reason that they got away with it is because they had time to get ready. I am planning to surprise Salvatore the minute he will get back in a weeks time and he won't have another choice but to sell me the boarding house to keep me quiet" Stefan said and at that I was feeling honestly shocked but before Stefan could calm down I went on wanting to know more.

"Well how do you know when he will get back?" I asked and not even a second later Stefan went on another angry rant.

"The minute he crosses the Mystic Falls sign I will know about it and not even 5 minutes after he will get back to the boarding house my dad's lawyers will be onto him" Stefan said and I sow how he is visibly calming down and I couldn't have that.

"Well you failed once how do you know that you won't fail again. Last time you didn't even see him only his Grandma and his lawyer. How do you even know how he looks" I said and I was surprised, I didn't feel guilty and that's normally were the guilt and good girl side should shout at me and I should want to apologies. However the idea that Stefan could hurt this family that Salvatore created hurt me like I would be a part of it.

"I don't have to see him to know how to destroy him. Plus his lawyer won't be there and even if he was he won't be ready to defend Salvatore" Stefan said and I knew that Stefan didn't have anything yet and that's why he was repeating him self.

"So will you tell me why you wanted to meet up in the Grill?" I asked as my curiosity came back to me. Stefan went silent for a moment before he looked me straight in the eyes.

"We are over Elena"

I sat in silence for what felt like eternity, just letting what Stefan say register with me. I couldn't believe that he wanted to break up with me and on our anniversary. That was just too much, I could feel the tears in my eyes and all I wanted to do was cry but I couldn't let him see me like that. So I took a big breath and stood up.

"Well Stefan you are officially the biggest dick in the world, to break up with me on the day of our 2 year anniversary is even worst then being a fucking criminal. So well done because you are worst then the person you hate most in the world" I said and then stormed away, slamming the doors of the Grill as I left.

It was a whole week since that dreadful day and it is exactly a week since I locked my self in my bedroom, my mum leaves food for me beside the door and sometimes when I get too hungry I will eat some of it, Jeremy sits beside my closed door every evening before going to sleep and tells me about his day and anything interesting that is going on in Mystic Falls. I'm fine with all of that but the part of the day I always hate is when the school ends and Bonnie comes over and leaves my homework beside my door and tries to speak to me, however I never answer not to her, not to my brother or my mum, my dad came only once and that was because I didn't show up at a Mystic Falls Spring celebration.

Most of the time I just lay in my bed staring at the ceiling wondering how bad can I be that someone would break up with me on our anniversary. I don't recognize day or nigh because of the thick dark curtains that I have but as I glance at the electric clock on my nigh stand I know that Bonnie will be here soon. 20 minutes later I can hear the door bell ringing downstairs, a minutes later there are footsteps on the stair case and a knock on my door not long after.

"Elena its Bonnie"

I don't answer just stare at the door in silence waiting for her to go.

"How are you feeling?" She asks and I know what's next, now she should wait then say bye and that she will come back tomorrow and go but sadly this time that doesn't happen.

"You are being ridiculous, you know. I talked to Stefan about the break up and he told me you said he is worst then Salvatore. How could you, no one should say things like that" Bonnie said raising her voice and that got me angry, how is she getting angry about that but not about him breaking up with me on our anniversary, or the fact that he cheated on me, 'she is such a great best friend soon she will say that Stefan is an angel and everything is mine fault', I thought to my self. There was silence for a minute but it didn't last long.

"You should apologies to Stefan when you decide to stop acting like a little bab-"

"Bonnie" Jeremy shouted cutting Bonnie of in the middle of her sentence.

"What" Bonnie asked surprised to know that Jeremy is here and not at the after school art club.

"She is not apologizing for anything, he broke up with her on there anniversary and she got mad no wonder. Elena had the right to say anything she wanted to Stefan and he should apologies to her" Jeremy said and I could feel a smile tugging on my lips at what he was saying.

"Jeremy you changed from when you started to hang out with the girl Anna and her friends" Bonnie said and a second later you could hear someone walking down the stairs and the slamming of the front door.

"I'm so sorry Lena, if I knew that she said thing like that to you then I would of told mum never to let her in" Jeremy said.

"Love you" Was the last thing I heard before I could here the closing of the front door a minute later, indicating that Jeremy left for the art club.

I was laying on my bed looking up at the ceiling in my dark room, thinking about what Bonnie said a couple hours ago. As I turned to look at my shining clock, there was a noise outside my window. I quickly glanced at the clock seeing that it was past 11 o'clock at nigh and then looked back at my curtain covered window. Not even a minute later the curtains moved a little bit leaving a bit of space and a leg come through, wearing skinny jeans and black heels. I blinked and when my eyes opened again Caroline was standing beside my window smiling at me, before I could say anything she walked up to my light switch and switched on the light.

"Hey Lazy" Caroline said with a smile on her face before coming over to me and sitting down on my bed.

"God your bed is the third comfiest bed on this planet" Caroline said with a sign.

"Who's is the first and second?" I asked forgetting my shock at her being here.

"The second one is Klaus' bed and the first is Damon's but he is a dick and wont tell any of us were he got it" Caroline annoyed for a second but before I had the chance to comment she had a smile on her face again.

"Wow its true then, that you have spent the last week in your room" Caroline said changing the subject.

"I'm guessing then that I'm on the schools gossip list" I said and looked at Caroline as she walked around my room and looking at all my things.

"Yeah but Stefan has it worst from today after school" Caroline said picking up one of my old notebooks.

"Why?" I asked getting interested about what happened today because Jeremy didn't tell me say anything about Stefan.

"Oh I though Jeremy would have told you. Jeremy stopped the Football practice today after school and shouted at Stefan in front of the whole football team, the coach and the cheerleading squad. About how he lied and didn't tell Bonnie that he broke up with you on your 2 year anniversary and about how he changes the truth to suit him. He also added some really bed words in there and how he was horrible to you" Caroline explained and turned to look at me but I couldn't say anything after that all I could do was stare at her in shock.

"It was really great of him to do that, the coach didn't even say anything and Elijah and Klaus even praised him because they were picking me up" Caroline continued and that got me even more shocked.

"Wow, I need to go and thank him for that tomorrow morning" I said with a small smile on my lips.

"Yeah that's gonna be before you get ready for school tomorrow" Caroline said and I looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not even trying to think like she dose to follow her line of thought.

"That you are coming to school tomorrow because you can't let Stefan win and showing up will show how strong you are and how you don't need him" Caroline explained and sat down beside me again.

"I don't know if I can" I told her looking down at my hands and the next thing I sow were her hands holing mine.

"You can, Elena you are the strongest person that I know, and maybe you lost your self for a little bit but I believe in you. I know that somewhere inside you there is that girl that use to get me into trouble all the time, the girl that beat up the two guys when we were 11 years old for bulling me. You just have to listen to your heart" Caroline said and I felt the warm feeling inside my stomach at her words. She always knew what to say to me to make me feel better and form that day I honestly hoped that she was right and that girl was still somewhere in me. As I looked at our hands I realized something that was on her wrist.

"What's that tattoo?" I asked looking down at the sign that seemed to be tattooed onto her wrist.

"That's a double infinity sign, that's the way I'm accepted into the family" Caroline said and that got me really interested at that.

"Can you explain" I asked her and she smiled at me before getting confinable on the bed.

"Oh its simple, in the world that we live in there's no rules, its really dangerous and there's a lot of groups because its much safer in a group then alone. Each group has a sign, sometimes on theirs clothes, maybe a signature jacket or tattooed. However we are a little bit different because we are a family its much harder to get into our family then to their groups, most groups they just do a background check or maybe if you do something that they like they take you in but we are different because first every single member of our family has to agree and then its up to Damon, he decides if you get the tattoo or not" Caroline explained. I sat for a minute in silence letting all the info sink in.

"So how dose he decide if your in or out?" I asked wondering but this time Caroline didn't just smile and answer but sat there for a couple of minutes deep in thought. When she eventually looked at me she had a straight face.

"I don't know, no one knows actually. At some point after spending some time with the person, they just get mentioned at a meeting and when we all agree we just leave the subject. From then its all up to Damon, each of us think different things. Alaric thinks he dose a background check, Klaus thinks he has someone spying on them, Elijah thinks that he flips a coin, Rose thinks it depends if he likes them or not and Katherine and me think that he just considers our votes and he doesn't really have a say in it." Caroline said staring into space.

"When did you get accepted?" I asked looking at Caroline and this time she smiled at my question.

"Damon told me and Klaus on our 6 month anniversary as our present and I got the tattoo on the same day." Caroline said and smiled at the memory.

"How did you meet everyone, did Klaus introduce you at the start or your relationship?" I asked but this time was different, that feeling I had a week ago came back but I still wanted to know.

"No for the first 3 months, Klaus didn't let me near anyone from his family or the boarding house. Then when the 4th month of our relationship started he started to introduce me one by one to everyone, they were all so nice and I couldn't believe that they could be the people that mum always told me to stay away from except from Katherine she was cold but then she just warmed up to me, Klaus always said its something I said but no one told me exactly what. I met Damon last actually" Caroline said and stopped suddenly and it was like she wasn't in the room with me anymore and when she spoke again I knew that she was remembering the meeting.

"I met Damon near the end of our 4th month of our relationship. It happened at the boarding house and I was there before when I was meeting everyone but I never sow him. Before I met him I didn't know how he looked at all I never sow him in my life, well at least I thought I didn't. In reality I sow him around town a couple of times or sitting at the bar in the Grill, once I even sow him behind the bar pouring him self a drink and the staff smiling at him and I away's wondered who he was. However at the time when I didn't know who he was, he was just the really hot mysterious guy that has all the girls at his feet. And before you meet him you get this vibe of him this dark dangerous vibe that tells you stay away from him but you just ignore it normally thinking its just because you don't know him. But then you learn his name and you don't ignore the vibe anymore and you start to get scared. That was my first meeting with Damon me being shit scared and he has the snarky comments, this cocky attitude and over all confidence about him but after a while he warms up to you and you start seeing him as this fun guy." Caroline said and when she stopped talking again my room went silent and she suddenly snapped in my direction.

"You are not allowed to tell anyone I told you this, no one ever" Caroline said with big eyes and I smiled at her reassuringly.

"Swear" I said and she let out a big breath that she was holding.

"So how did you and Klaus meet?" I asked, wondering the same thing everyone else wanted to know. At that question Caroline smiled.

"After we stopped being friends, I was alone for a while bouncing from one social circle to the other but non where crazy enough for me. So near the end of Sophomore year I became friends with the outsiders. One night they took me my first ever street race in Chicago. From when I got to high School I went to Chicago a lot but I never been to a street race. So we got there and they told me to look out to who I talk but they never said anything specific. I was looking at the cars that where going to race and one really stood out for me. I went to take a closer look and it was the car that Klaus was racing that nigh. We talked, then he asked me out right before the race and I told him that if he wins then I'll go on a date with him."Caroline said and smiled at me knowingly.

"I'm guessing he won" I said with a full on smile on my face.

"Yes, he did" Caroline said with a cheese smile on her face.

"Caroline, I have something to tell you, " I said after a moment of silence.

"What is it?" Caroline asked and before I answered her I took a big breath.

"Stefan wants the boarding house and the minute Salvatore-" I started saying but Caroline cut me off.

"Why won't you say his name?" Caroline asked and that got me off guard, I sat there for a minute thinking before answering her.

"For some reason you just don't say it, if you say it its like you know him and I don't know... once someone told me because his name is just one letter change from demon that you just don't say it and I never really questioned it" I explained to Caroline and she laughed at that.

"Well, he is a Demon to the outsiders" Caroline said and I decided to leave it and continue to say what I was going to say.

"The minute... Damon comes back to town Stefan's lawyers are going to be knocking at his door ready to blackmail him I think. Stefan said that Damon will have to sell him the boarding house for him to be quiet and that he will have no other choice and I think that he's been getting ready for some time now, " I told Caroline and the minute I finished she had her phone in her hands texting.

"Elena, thanks you so much for telling me this, but I have to go" Caroline said and started heading towards the window, but as she had the window opened she turned around to face me.

"And remember to thank Jeremy before you go to school tomorrow and if you need a ride, then just call me, my new number is already in your phone." Caroline said and then she was gone out of the window and I was left with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked this first chapter :) Tell me what you think by Reviewing and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. <strong>

**-BrokenStrings14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so here is Chapter 2, So hope everyone likes it :) Please Review and if you have any questions ask :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - My True Self<p>

_"It is better to be hated for what you are then to be loved for what you are not."_

_-Andre Gide_

I took a big breath as I opened my bedroom door and let it out as I closed it behind me. 'The first step been taken, now time for the rest' I though to my self as I quietly walked down the stairs. As I got to the bottom I could hear voices coming from the kitchen, so I slowly headed in the direction and as I opened the door and walked in all the eyes turned to look at me. There around the kitchen island stood my brother, my mum and Caroline happily talking with smiles on all there faces while I just stood there shocked.

"Hey, you took a long time to wake up and I have absolutely no idea how you get ready in such a short amount of time. It takes me at least an hour to get ready" Caroline spoke first like everything would be normal and this is our normal routine.

"Elena you never told me that you are friends with Caroline again, and I'm so happy that you are out of that bedroom of yours it would be really bad for you to miss more school" my mum Miranda said and as she opened her mouth to say more Caroline interrupted her.

"Come on Miranda, you promised me that you will show me what you did with your bedroom before I leave" Caroline said and give me a wink while dragging my mum up stairs and leaving me and Jeremy alone in the kitchen. There was a moment of silence as I looked at him while he looked at the floor and as he looked up to meet my eyes I went up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much for what you did yesterday" I whispered to him while I was holding him, as we broke away from our hug we could here Caroline coming back with mum. I picked up an apple as they entered the kitchen.

"We can get going" Jeremy said as he grabbed his bag and headed out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Oh yeah wouldn't want Elena to be late for school, come on you can eat on the way there" Caroline said and followed Jeremy but instead of her bag she grabbed me and pulled me out the house and towards her black Mercedes where Jeremy was already waiting. When we were all seated with Jeremy in the back seat, Caroline took of and saying it was different then driving with Bonnie was an understatement. While Bonnie's driving was safe, Caroline's driving was of a racer that wanted to win, however the thing that really was amazing about this whole thing was the fact that Caroline seemed like it was nothing and she was relaxed like never before.

"So how's your girlfriend Anna doing?" Caroline asked as she glanced back at Jeremy before focusing back on the road.

"She's fine and she still needs to know if you are coming to her birthday party alone or with Klaus?" Jeremy said and that got me out of my thoughts completely and interested in the conversation.

"Wait a minute you know Anna?" I asked as I looked at Caroline in shock.

"Yeah I give her and Jeremy a ride home more then once and I met her a while ago when she and Jeremy came for help when they first started dating" Caroline explained and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What, why did no one ever told me about that?" I asked and looked between the two of them.

"I didn't want to tell you because you would get worried and if Stefan would have heard then he would be all bitchy and I could hardly stand the guy as it is" Jeremy said and I let out a sign. I always knew that Jeremy didn't like Stefan but my dad loved him and mum was ok with him so I always thought that he will come though but that never happened.

"So what did she have a problem with?" I asked getting curious about what Caroline could help her with.

"Oh she got mixed up in the wrong crowd when she lived in central Chicago and didn't know how to get out so I helped her out" Caroline said like its nothing but before I had the chance to answer she started speaking again.

"Its just me coming because Klaus still is not a fan of her's and if Klaus goes then everyone else might start tagging along" Caroline said as she pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked close to the entrance, the minute the car stopped Jeremy was out of the car and waving goodbye as he headed to Anna and his friends.

So after Jeremy left me and Caroline alone, I was going to ask her about Anna but before I could her phone rang and she told me to go in and that she would see me later but so far I haven't seen her anywhere and she wasn't even in my Biology class that we have together. However that wasn't my main priority right now, my main priority is making sure I don't punch anyone in the face. All day everywhere I went people have been talking about me and honestly I just want for it to stop. When I entered my English class which is my last class before lunch the first person I see is Stefan sitting in the front row with an empty seat beside him which I would normally occupied but before I have the time to worry about where I would sit I hear someone shouting my name and as I turn around I see no other but Caroline sitting in her usual seat at the back of the class beside the windows. Without another second to waste I go and sit beside her letting out a sign.

"So I forgot to tell you this morning that you can sit next to me in English but good I got here before you did" Caroline said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah thanks I had no idea where I would of sat" I tell her and take out my notebook for this class.

"Anyway you weren't in Biology second period is everything OK?" I asked looking at her and but all Caroline did was smile at me and lowered her voice before answering.

"Yeah, but for a while I will have Klaus job to do, he took a couple of men and went to a safe house were Damon is right now, he will get any needed information to Damon and then will take the package from Damon and bring it here when we will know its safe." Caroline said with a sign and as I opened my mouth to ask about Klaus job when someone cleared there through from beside me. As I turned to look who is standing beside my desk I was met with a set of green eyes that I hated.

"Stefan" I said and looked at Caroline before turning to look at me as I said his name.

"Elena I wanted to talk to you" Stefan said and at that moment I wanted to slap him.

"We have nothing to talk about" I said and turned back to look at Caroline however he didn't seem to get the hint.

"Elena we do have something to talk about" Stefan said and instead of answering him I looked Caroline in the eyes and a smirk came up on her face.

"Stefan go bother someone else with your uselessness" Caroline said as she sat up on her desk.

"I wasn't talking to you" Stefan said glaring at Caroline.

"Well Elena doesn't want to talk to you, so its me or go" Caroline said as she looked Stefan up and down.

"You know Elena I never knew what you sow in him, he looks like a child on steroids" Caroline said and everyone who was listening in, laughed at her comment, which got the whole class interested in the conversation.

"Well I'm better then Salvatore" Stefan said and at that Caroline burst out laughing, while a lot of people tried to keep in their laughs.

"OMG that's like THE best joke I have ever heard... wait are we playing like joke game where you say an impossible thing like it would be the truth" Caroline said and then put her hands up.

"Ok my turn then, you can beat up Damon" Caroline said and burst out laughing followed by some people in the class. At that moment the teacher walked into the class and as she put the paperwork on the desk she looked over at Caroline who was still laughing.

"Alright I'll bite the bullet, what's going on?" The teacher Mrs Wilson asked and Caroline looked over at her still giggling.

"Oh nothing me and Stefan are playing a joke game where you say the absolute impossible, like Stefan can beat up Damon" Caroline said and laughed again but this time she was joined but the teacher who giggled. Which was followed by Stefan's shocked expression.

"You know, I use to teach Damon, or do you call him Salvatore now" Mrs Wilson said and Caroline smiled at her.

"Damon is just fine and he actually told me that, he said you were his favorite teacher, in his 4 years at high school" Caroline said and Mrs Wilson smiled.

"Well tell him that even though he was a trouble maker he was my favorite student is well, even though half of the time he was late to class he never handed a homework in late or misbehaved in my class. In English he always had straight A's and nothing less. Other teacher said he was the worst pupil to have before I got him but he is just amazing." Mrs Wilson said and Stefan stood there red in the face.

"He is a criminal" Stefan told the teacher and at that her smile was gone.

"Don't you ever accuse people of such things, when you don't know them. Now an hour detention after school for you Mr Smith and go take a seat." Mrs Wilson said with a stern voice rising her volume.

"Caroline dear could you sit down in the chair and member to say Hi to Damon from me" Mrs Wilson said looking over at Caroline but her face and voice was softer and she had a smile on her face.

"Alright Mrs Wilson, that won't be a problem" Caroline said with a smirk as she glanced at a angry Stefan.

The rest of English went by smoothly with Stefan sending glares at Caroline from time to time but she just ignored him like nothing happened.

You know what I did through out that first English lesson sitting beside Caroline? I questioned my self if I have that fire in me still like Caroline said or is she wrong. Caroline was so smooth with Stefan, she said the right thing to bring out the reaction she wanted and then she just buried him and she made it look so easy. In that English lesson I was doubting myself because I remembered when I use to do that and at that time I would just freeze and don't know what to say. The one question that I asked my self over and over again for the rest of the day was 'Can I be that girl I use to be or I'm I stuck being the safe me?' and that question got answered but in a different way then I though.

"Are you ok?" asked Caroline as we were walking towards the cafeteria.

"I don't know, I don't think I have it in me, Caroline" I said and I didn't have to explain what I was talking about to her because she knew exactly what I meant.

"You do, trust me, I'm not saying its gonna be easy, or that I will be able to bring it out in you. But I know that you have that spark deep in you and we just need someone that will trigger it. You had so much fire in you when you were younger and you were putting it out for the last 3 years but its there, I sow it with Klaus and that means you just have to have someone to get so far under your skin that they will release it. And I know a lot of people who can get on anyone's nerves. So we will get there" Caroline said and after that incorigment talk I felt hope. Honestly when I think about it now, I know with out a doubt that Caroline always believed in me and that's why I love her so much.

"Thanks Caroline" I said and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Come I'm getting hungry lets get something from the cafeteria and go out to the benches" Caroline said and started to pull me to the cafeteria.

"Ok, Ok I coming" I said walking faster to catch up with her. As we opened the door to the cafeteria everyone's eyes turned to look at us. Caroline like always ignored everyone and walked over to the food with me following behind her. While we were looking at the food, Caroline glanced at me.

"Don't show them that they affect you because if you do they will think your scared of them... Head up, straight back, walk with a confidence and for now don't look at their faces. You can't show they intimidate you. Soon I will teach you how to mask you emotions and what to do to make them scared of you, but for now just ignore they exist." Caroline whispered before picking up a fruit salad, water and walking to the cashier. I took a big breath and picked up a strawberry cake, water and followed Caroline to the cashier this time with my head up and a smile on my face. After we paid we walked through to cafeteria towards the back door but the one mistake I made through that whole walk is I glanced at the last table before the back door which was occupied by Bonnie, Lexi, Matt, Stefan and a couple of our other friends.

Bonnie was glaring at me, while Lexi was ignoring me and Matt was in a middle of a conversation with someone one from the football team. However the one person that I didn't want to talk, decided to stand up and walk up to me when he sow me.

"Elena I want to talk to you" Stefan said making the whole cafeteria go quiet.

"And I though you got the hint that I don't want to talk to you after our English lesson today" I said, I felt Caroline standing beside me and I remembered her words '_Head up, back straight...you can't show they intimidate you ' _So that's exactly what I did.

"Elena stop being such a bitch an-"

"Oh stop there. You don't get to call her a bitch, I get to call her a bitch, you don't. If she's a bitch, you are the devils idiotic brother who broke up with his girlfriend on their two year anniversary and cheated on her the same day before you broke up with her. So you idiot, go back to your friends and move out of or way or your gonna regret it." Caroline said taking a step closer to Stefan with cold expression on her face and dead eyes. That's the moment when Matt decided to intervene pulling Stefan aside with an apologetic smile on his face when he looked at Caroline.

Me and Caroline started to open the back door when you could hear someone standing up, followed by Bonnie's voice.

"Yo-" But she didn't get out one word before Caroline turned around in her heels and took two steps closer to Bonnie.

"No No, No talking, I don't want your voice drowning out the sound of my heels" Caroline said, turned around and walked out of the cafeteria right after me.

When we were outside Caroline let out a loud sign and smiled at me, pulling me into a hug and walking me over to the benches.

"You did it" Caroline said with a huge smile on her face.

"I did what, you did all the talking, and thank you by the way" I said and Caroline just waved her hand around, yeah that's because he annoyed me. But no for the whole time you had you head up and back straight and you looked like you didn't have a care in the world about Stefan and that put you higher then him in school. Which is the first step to success." Caroline said and started eating her fruit salad and I smiled at her.

"To tell you the truth, I had this song stuck in my head and I was trying to figure out what its called but I just couldn't" I told Caroline remembering how I only heard Caroline and Stefan faintly.

"That's even better, you just told me you don't care enough for his existence to listen to him. See your getting over him faster then you think, now eat up we don't want you starving" Caroline said and we focused on eating our food. That was until her phone rang and she looked down on it and frowned.

"Sorry Klaus job is calling" Caroline said and put the food down, answering the phone.

"What's up?" Caroline asked into the receiver. After a moment of nodding her head she went still.

"Alright did he get the products or did he leave without them?" Caroline asked. She listened, focused on what the person on the other end was saying.

"That's good, start coming back and go all the way to bree's bar that's where your back up will be waiting. They might come back for the products so don't stop until you'll get to Bree's, unless you have to for the fuel. If something will happen on the way to Bree's press the emergency button. I will get Rose observing you just incase until you'll get to Bree's" Caroline said and hung up. Straight after she dialed another number and waited.

"Hey I need back up for Max and Taylor, wait for them at Bree's but be ready to intervene if necessary at any moment. No they still have the products, so its a higher risk if anything goes bad press the emergency bottom and if everything goes smoothly, take them back to the warehouse and call me." Caroline said and hung up and looked up at me.

"Sorry just one last one" Caroline said and I smiled at her with a nod of my head.

"Rose, Rose. God girl I have a job for you, go observe Max and Taylor" Caroline said and the she smiled into the phone.

"I know its not your job, the truck number is 554972. Is that better" Caroline said the smile never leaving her lips.

"No its a new receiver and he though he will be smart and not pay he didn't count on our boys being trained but he might come back if he's stupid" Caroline said with a laugh.

"Just monitor them and if something happens you know what to do" Caroline said and hung up and looked back at me.

"So dose everyone have a specific job?" I asked getting interested in how everything works there.

"Yeah but not everyone has a specific division to look after." Caroline said and got back to finishing her salad while I though about it.

"So what is your job?" I asked and she smiled.

"I'm the thief" Caroline said with a smile and I smiled at her.

"You were always at pick pocketing" I told her and her smiled grew bigger.

"Its a bit more extreme, I'm the one who jumps of buildings, to get through a window, or goes through the ventilating shafts or gets into safes that have lasers as security. I know every kind of safe that exists and I know how to get into most of them" Caroline said and I nodded with a smile on my face.

"So its like we watched in movies" I told her and she nodded.

"What about the others?" I asked wanting to know what else there is.

"Klaus is a hitter, he can kill you in so many ways that you would get lost, and he knows every type of gun there is. Rose is the computer geek, she can hack anything and get any kind of information. Alaric is the person you call when you need something, while Rose can get you information's from computers or Internet, Alaric knows everyone important and can get the information that is not on computers. Plus he is Damon's right hand man, while Klaus is left." Caroline said.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Caroline smiled.

"Its just that when Damon is not here Alaric is in charge and when Alaric and Damon are not here then Klaus is in charge. Plus Alaric helps out Damon when he can't be in two places at the same time." Caroline explained.

"Ok I get it" I said and smiled at her to continue.

"Then there's Katherine who is the seducer, when we need a distraction or someone to lie right into everyone's face Katherine is the person and she can get any man she wants well except Damon, Klaus, Alaric and she goes out with Elijah so she already has him. Then we have Elijah who is the lawyer, he has a legitimate firm which he runs which is also half Damon's. Elijah always deals with the legal problems, like Stefan for example or when any of us are accused of something he is the person that can fix it or before it goes to court or he is even better in court. Are you following?" Caroline asked and I smiled at her.

"Yeah so far"

"Now the divisions. We have the gun, drug, legit, cons and the best one races. The gun division is run by Klaus which I now took over, until he is back. That's beisicly selling guns, taking them from other people, we never really buy them unless its for ourselves. I got a white one with a 'C' on it in pink diamonds for mine and Klaus 1 year anniversary from Klaus" Caroline said dreamily.

"That's sweet" I said in an unsure voice.

"It is right, if you gonna be in this world longer you will understand" Caroline said.

"Ok" I said with a smile on my face at her dreamy state.

"Alright back to explaining because we have only like 15 minutes left. Drug division is run by Katherine that's just selling drugs to people, which she has people doing for her. Its always to over 18 the strung and weed is allowed to 16 or up. We actually have to buy that but we get it pretty cheep. The legit division is run by Elijah with some help from Damon here and there. There's the law firm and the Charity supporter thing, where he supports some charity's by organizing some events and other things. Then there are the cons that we do when we get a client or if there's something that we want and we need to steel it silently or when someone annoys Damon and he just wants to ruin them. Alaric is the one who picks clients and things like that but Damon is the one who nearly always leads the con. The least one is the races me and Alaric always find out where and when they are and its a good way to get some easy money. Damon is an amazing racer I have to tell you." Caroline said.

"That's really something" I said and she just laughed.

"You should see the Boarding house, that is something" Caroline said as she stood up.

"Now come on the bell will ring soon and we have to get to our lockers before" Caroline said and we locked arms and headed in the direction of the entrance to the school and our lockers.

After school I headed home straight away getting a quick lift from Caroline because she needed to go and take care of some business that she didn't say much about. Right now I was laying on my bed as I though about what happened today and about what I found out. However all the things that Caroline told me about drugs and guns didn't really matter the thing on my mind was The Boarding House. The last time I sow it was when I was a little girl because my mum use to be friends with Miss Salvatore before she died, they went to collage together but my dad never got on with Mr Salvatore so after her friend died she never went there again. From what I sow of the pictures the boarding house was huge and beautiful, old fashioned with its own forest and a couple feet wall surrounding it for privacy and I understand why. With the business that is passed on from generation to generation they need privacy and a lot of it. That's when my mind went to Stefan's plans for Damon, by the way he said at the Grill before he broke up with her he thinks that all the illegal things are going on inside the house so that would mean he doesn't have much on them except for that maybe something else on paper but nothing too strong that's why he wants to so surprise Damon. But as I though deeper into it I got interrupted by my door bell ringing, I opened my mouth to shout for someone to get it but in the last second I realized that I was alone in the house, so I stood up running down the stairs not to make the person wait to long but when I opened the door I was surprised to see who was standing on my doorsteps.

"Hi" She said and I looked at her before taking a step aside to let her in and closing the door behind her.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked my curiosity taking the best of me.

"I came to talk to you" She said and I looked at her for a minute before walking to the living room to have a seat not looking back to see if she's following.

"So talk" I said when we were both seated on the same couch.

"How are you after your first day back?" She asked and I looked at her with a 'are you serious' expression.

"Bonnie you could have asked me that at school, we sow each other more then once" I said and that got her to look me in he eyes.

"Yeah but when ever I sow you, you where with that bitch from hell" She said and that got me annoyed.

"You better watch what your saying she a friend and I don't take kindly to people who talk about my friends" I told her defending Caroline.

"I didn't come to argue with you I wanted to ask why you didn't sit with us at lunch?" Bonnie asked and I took a big breath before answering her with the truth.

"Because I couldn't take the stares and whispers and I'm not ready to talk to Stefan yet" I told her and she smiled sadly at me.

"You know he's sorry he never meant for it to end that way" Bonnie told me and I smiled at her with Sadness in my eyes.

"Well no one made him cheat on me or break up with me on our anniversary" I told her and at that she looked down.

"Yeah I know what he did was bad but that's not a reason for you to start hanging out with the devils" Bonnie said and that got me annoyed.

"So far I only talked to Caroline for your information" I said and she looked at me like I was the biggest liar in the school.

"You talk to Klaus even before Stefan broke up with you, I'm not dumb it happened in school of course I sow it" Bonnie said standing up but I didn't bother.

"So what were you spaying on me" I asked and she just laughed.

"On you there was no need a friend of mine was in the classroom on the corridor but she didn't come out because she sow Klaus and you talking while Caroline was putting things in her locker." Bonnie explained and I just looked at her.

"And what if I spoke to him its nat a crime to talk to people last time I checked. Plus its non of your business" I told her standing up then.

"So what your gonna keep on hanging out with the bitch and become one your self?" She asked and I couldn't take it as tears started to stream down my face.

"Maybe you seceded in taking Caroline away from me at the start of high school but this time I wont let you put some lies into my head. The only reason I went to school today is because of Caroline and I don't care what you think or what anyone else thinks because I like her and she is a great friend" I told Bonnie as she just stood and stared at me.

"Don't worry Elena we will get you out of this, right now your confused and hurt from Stefan breaking up with you but he will see that you are perfect for each other and he will come back to you and in the mean time we will give you till after the spring break to tp think everything through and we will be waiting for you with open arms" Bonnie said as she smiled at me and started walking to the door.

"Bonnie your not listening I don't want Stefan back and I like Caroline, she is a great friend I don't need time to think about anything because I won't stop being friends with her" I shouted as Bonnie opened the front door.

"Elena your mentally tired we will let you have some space but know that you are always welcome to come back any time before the send of spring break and I will check up on you soon. In that time we are giving you, you will see that Caroline is not a person you want in your life" Bonnie said and before I had time to say anything else she was out of the door and I was left alone and annoyed, that like always she never listened to me.

I walked up the stair to my room however I wasn't alone. laying on my bed was non other the Caroline Forbes reading a magazine like everything was fine in the world.

"Oh My God you scared me, but you know that you can sue the door like normal people do" I told her laying down next to her on the bed.

"What the fun in that" She said with a smile on her face.

"So I hear that Bonnie lives in her own little world" Caroline said and I laughed at that comment.

"You could say that, but if you heard everything why didn't you come down and defend your self, why did you let her talk about you like that?" I asked but Caroline didn't flinch she just looked up from the magazine with a smile on her face.

"What would be the fun in that with out an audience" She said like it was nothing and went back to her magazine.

I didn't question her then even though I didn't know what she meant in the double meaning, but through the rest of the night that was on my mind and I don't just mean for an hour until she left but the whole night even in my sleep. However when I think about it now she was searching even back then. Searching for that one person who would have brought the fire out in me, that's why she didn't come down and help me out. She wanted to see how I reacted but she never did it for everyone and even now I don't know why, she didn't do it for Lexi or Stefan or even Matt back then but why did she check only Bonnie. Why? I guess I'll never find out.

* * *

><p><strong>So tell me what you think and the next chapter should be up in 2 weeks tops :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that I'm late with updating but the tech guy didn't fix my laptop until today and everything was lost in the process so I needed to start this chapter from scratch. So sorry that this chapter is shorter and for the wait. For the next update I will try to be on time but I can't promise I will get it done because I have scripts to learn not enough time. sorry again for the wait and here you go. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Fire Ignited<p>

_"The truth will set you free. But first, it will piss you off." _

_-Gloria Steinem_

This is my fourth day of school and I have to say that its been getting better and better and also easier, people still stared and talked but I got better at ignoring them. However for me the best thing was that from Tuesday Bonnie or Stefan haven't talked to me but I still couldn't get out of my head what Bonnie said to me.

Today is the day when me and Caroline will show ourselves in public at the Grill because we are going to celebrate. You may ask why and the reason for that is Damon finally came back to town yesterday and Stefan was at the boarding house not long after and they won. Apparently Stefan only came with a photographer and one lawyer and wanted to take pictures of the illegal things going on in the boarding house and he didn't find any. Everything is good for now but they are still waiting to see what kind of paper work he has on them. Still Caroline want's to celebrate so we are.

As I got to my locker at the end of the day and looked around I couldn't see Caroline anywhere. She said she was going to meet me here because she got called for a family meeting in the middle of lunch and I have to say she was mad because they interrupted her telling me the story when she got in a fight with some girl and she won. So after shouting at them for 5 minutes someone said something on the other line to make her shut it and run to her car nearly as fast as she can talk.

"So waiting for Caroline I see" Said a voice from behind me and at that I turned around seeing no other then Stefan standing behind me.

"And what is it to you?" I asked turning back around to my locker to put my last book in.

"Well you are my friend so it's my business" Stefan said and at that I laughed.

"We are not friends, you are a stupid prick" I told him but before he had the time to answer the whole school hall went quiet and everyone was staring in the direction of the front door. I took the moment of Stefan being distracted to close my locker and leave walking towards the back door of the school, deciding that I will text Caroline outside.

As I walked outside and took my phone out I sow that I had a message from my mum telling me that her, dad and Jeremy will be staying at our aunts until Sunday and that she left me money on the kitchen counter. 'Well that means that I'm alone for the whole weekend' I thought to myself and deleted the message not bothering answering. When I opened a new text message to send to Caroline I heard the door behind me open.

"Elena" I heard a voice say behind me and when I turned around I was met with non-other but Caroline Forbs wearing her blue dress and white wedges, that she was wearing early on today.

"I was just about to text you" I told her and she just smiled.

"Yeah when I reached the lockers you were nowhere to be seen and Stefan said you just disappeared" Caroline said and I just let out a laugh.

"Well I had to get away from him coz he was being a dick, so what was the family meeting about?" I asked getting curious to why she left in such a hurry.

"You Miss Gilbert" Said a silk and beautiful voice from behind me and at that I went stiff.

"I'm guessing that when I turn around there will be a group of people behind me" I said out loud, my eyes not leaving Caroline's.

"Mmmmmhhhhh" Caroline said nodding her head up and down and baiting on her bottom lip.

"Do I have to turn around?" I asked but before Caroline could answer the person behind me did it.

"It would be wise to do so" The silky voice said and at that I took a big breath and turned around to see exactly who was standing behind me.

Behind me was a group of people two woman and four men, at the very front of the group was standing Klaus wearing washed out blue jeans and a grey v neck with his leather jacket and a smirk on his face. However the man beside him is the one that took my breath away, he had raven black messy hair that looked like he just got out of bed but it looked so perfect on him, his eyes were a shade of blue that I have never seen before but I loved it already, he was dressed in black jeans, black boots, black V-neck and a black leather jacket but the clothes didn't do anything to hide his lean beautiful body. He was wearing this sexy smirk on his face that made my insides turn. To the Greek Gods side a bit behind was standing a woman with brown curled hair, a perfect looking make up and green eyes. She was dressed in a tight black jeans, black high heel boots and a tight white top, everything she was wearing showed off her perfect figure. The guy beside her was holding her hand, he had light brown hair, with brown eyes and he was dressed in grey jeans and a white V-neck. To Klaus side a bit behind was standing a woman and a man. The man was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. He had sandy hair and green eyes but his facial expression seemed warmer than the others. The woman beside him also had a warm expression on her face, with her pixy red hair and a smile on her face. She was wearing jeans, and a lose top with some writing on it, she had heels on and some natural make up.

"Caroline" I said after a minute of silence taking a step back. Caroline came to stand beside me with a smile on her face.

"Elena I want you to meet, Rose" Caroline said pointing to the pixy hair girl, "Alaric" she said pointing to the man beside Rose. "Elijah and Katherine" Caroline motioned to the couple. "You already know Klaus and beside him is Damon" Caroline said and I looked at the Greek God.

"Hi, so is there a reason why I'm here?" I asked them all and as I asked the question the smirk on Damon's face grew.

"From what I heard you go to school here" Damon said and that just made my blood boil.

"You know what I mean, or are you that big of an idiot?" I asked him not knowing what came over me.

"You should watch what you are saying, Kitten" Damon said and at that I laughed.

"I don't think so, Caroline I will be going, call me" I said and as I was going to walk away I heard a chuckle come from Damon.

"Caroline you were right she's got fire, Alaric, Klaus take her, she's coming with us" Damon said and at that I felt two people come behind me and take one arm each turning me around.

"You can't just take me" I said looking at Damon.

"Who is going to stop me?" Damon asked and I looked at Caroline with panic in my eyes.

"Damon come on you were only going to talk to her," Caroline said walking up to Damon.

"And I will, in the boarding house, she is going with you and Klaus. Don't do anything stupid Caroline, and this goes for everyone: not a word" Damon said his face becoming serious as well as his tone.

"So we came here for nothing, seriously" Katherine said looking annoyed at Damon.

"Well no, you got your road trip that you wanted" Damon said with a smirk before walking towards a blue car, getting in and driving off.

"He knows this is not what I meant when I said I wanted a road trip," Katherine said while having a annoyed look on her face.

"Sweetheart, you could of seen that one coming plus he's busy, wait till Spring Break" Elijah said while pulling Katherine towards another car.

"Will you two be alright with Miss Gilbert alone?" Alaric asked Klaus and Caroline while Rose was texting on her phone.

"Yeah we will be fine" Caroline said with a smile on her face.

"Just don't do anything to make him annoyed Caroline, he has a lot on his mind, he will not go easy on you just because she's your friend. This is a test of just how much do you trust him" Alaric said before heading towards a red car leaving me confused about what he was talking about.

"Hello hello" Rose said coming up to us but before she could say anything else she got interrupted.

"Rose come on" Alaric shouted getting into the red car.

"See you," Rose said as she started to walk to the car.

"Can we go get smoothies, there's a sale" Rose shouted when Alaric started the engine and she walked faster. Leaving me, alone with Caroline and Klaus.

"Sorry Elena, but it's nothing bad trust me" Caroline said when we were getting into Klaus car.

"He likes you," Klaus said as he started the car and the rest of the drive was spent listening to Caroline and Klaus arguing about the radio.

Klaus turned into one of the forest roads but not even five minutes later we came to a stop in front of a huge gate which was connected to huge walls that stretched into the heart of the forest.

"O.M.G" I said slowly as I looked out the window and up at the huge gates.

"I know cool, right" Caroline said with a smile while Klaus opened the window and started to enter a password into the electronic key pad.

"Password confirmed, hand scan begins in 10 seconds" A computer voice says and Klaus puts his hand on a flat touch screen where the numbers use to be for the key pad.

"Hand scan begins, please don't remove your hand until hand scan is complete." The computer voice says and the touch screen lights up.

"Hand scan completed. Welcome back Klaus Mikaelson, how many people are with you?" The computer said after a couple of seconds.

"3" Klaus said and there was a moment of silence before the voice came back.

"Welcome back, is there anything you would like me to do?"

"Inform Damon, that we are here" Klaus said.

"Hope you have a nice day" The voice said and then when I looked up the gates were already opened. Klaus started the car back again and as we crossed the gates, they started to close.

We were driving for a good five minutes in the forest before the trees disappeared and there was an enormous clearing, in the middle of the clearing stood a huge house in the U shape. There was a fountain in the middle of the drive way creating a circle for the cars in front of the main entrance, there was a road leading to the right of the house and a stone pathway leading to the left. The house was surrounded by green grass and it was so quiet that you felt like your in a different world and away from the praying eyes of the Mystic Falls people.

"Come on, out you go" Caroline said as she hoped out of the car, Klaus and I followed slowly behind.

"Wow" I said and Caroline just smile at me.

"You like it?" she asked and I just smile at her while nodding my head.

"Ladies we have to go" Klaus said as he motioned towards the front door. Caroline pulled me towards the door with Klaus following behind.

When we walked through the front door there was a huge hall way with a closed door to the left side, while on the right side stood a coat hanger and a small table with a vase on it. The floor was dark brown wood and the walls were a dark color. Further on there was a big entryway on the right hand side that looked like it doesn't have any doors while right opposite it on the left wall were brown double doors tightly shut. Not far after that was an enormous staircase made from dark brown wood and beside It a hall that lead to god knows were. As I looked back at the table beside the coat hanger I realize that right above it was a touch screen pad.

"Let's get you comfy" Caroline said walked through the door less entry, I looked back at Klaus and he just smiled and motioned for me to follow her. When I followed Caroline I was meat with a huge den, there was a fireplace right opposite the entrance a beautiful carpet right in front of it. Then in the middle of the room were two couches both black leather facing each other with a wooden coffee table in the middle of them. There was also one black armchair facing the fireplace with a small alcohol stand beside it which had one bottle of bourbon on it with one glass. On the left wall was a door without a handle, which I assumed was one of those push and swing doors. On each side of the door were small tables standing one had two small boxes on it while the other one had a stereo system but without the speakers but as I looked further up I sow that speakers were inserted in each corner of the room hanging of the ceiling. On each side of the fire place was a glass cupboard filled with glasses and whisky and bourbon bottles that looked more expensive then my whole room. The right wall was filled with three enormous windows and with red curtains that at the moment were opened. When I turned around to face the couches I sow Caroline sitting on one of them with Klaus beside her.

"Make yourself at home" Klaus said looking up at me and then turned around to whispering something to Caroline. Not long after I sat down Klaus stood up giving Caroline a kiss on the cheek and a small smile at me before walking out.

"So how do you like the house so far?" Caroline asked.

"It's beautiful" I told her with a slight smile on my face.

"It is something, Damon should be down in a minute I just sent Klaus to hurry him up" Caroline said as she stood up from the couch she was sitting on and came over to sit beside me.

Me and Caroline were sitting there for around 15 minutes before there was any kind of other sound made in the house, and that was footsteps walking down the stairs. I was nervous to say the least, and as much I tried to get Caroline tell me the reason for me being here she didn't say a word to reveal anything.

"Caroline you can go now" Damon's silk voice came from the door way, but Caroline didn't move just looked at me and then at Damon.

"Maybe I should stay Damon, you know for moral support and everything" Caroline said still looking between me and Damon.

"Caroline, Miss Gilbert will be fine. Plus you have problems of your own, I think Katherine mentioned something about wanting to borrow some top from Valentino and some Gucci bag or shoes, I'm not so sure now" Damon said while taking a seat on the couch opposite me. The minute that left Damon's mind Caroline was half way up the stairs.

"Sorry Elena, I will kill you Katherine if you move my Gucci and Valentino!"

The minute that Caroline was save up the stairs and out of ear shot Damon pulled a top and a small bag from the inside of his jacket, and put it behind a pillow near him.

"Well played" I said and he just smirked at me.

"See at the start I though about just telling her it but this will occupie her for longer" Damon said.

"So why am I here?" I asked and he just looked at me for a second before answering.

"I wanted to talk to you Miss Gilbert, but then you opened your mouth and interested me." Damon said and I just looked down at my hands tthat were laying in my lap.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked not dareing to look up, relising were I am and with who and eventually the fear came back to me. Damon stayed quiet for a while and eventually I looked up and sow him stearing at me.

"You don't have to be sceard, I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanted to thank you personally" Damon said and that shocked me so much that my mouth droped to the floor.

"Wait you want to thank me, for what I didn't do anything" I said as I sat up streight.

"You did a lot, you gived us a warning. If you didn't I would have a lot more to deal with. And for that I thank you" Damon said.

"Your welcome" I said and Damon just gived me a nod.

"so I can go now?" I asked as I got ready to stand up.

"Not yet there is the second thing is well" Damon said and I just looked at him confused.

"As everyone knows Caroline has a big mouth, and it came to my attention what she is trying to help you with and I think I can help" Damon said.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he just smirked at me.

"Stop being a pussy Elena" Damon said and his smirk grew at my reaction.

"What!" I shouted.

"Your just a pussy that cares what everyone around you thinks but not what you think of your self. Your a just a sceard cat" Damon said and that just got me annoyed.

"And you are a pice of shit" I said standing up.

"Well I at least decide for my self, not just follow the crowed" Damon said and that got me even more annoyed.

"I don't follow the crowed I'm a strong independent woman, who dosen't give a fuck what everyone around her thinks. And who want let anyone walk over her" I said my voice raising at that Damon gad a real smile on his face, which just confused me.

"I thought so, your welcome by the way" Said Damon.


End file.
